Recent time has witnessed a greater degree of affection towards household animals/pet by common man. A variety of animals can be considered to become household animals, being dogs and cats very common among others. While household animals bring lot of advantages with them, at the same time they create a state of difficulty for their owners as well for others. Among other problems, keeping the pet, from jumping on countertops and counter-surfing, indoor pets from escaping when entry doors opened, climbing up curtains, re-visiting and soiling or spraying areas, entering off-limits areas, and loitering in unwanted areas or on unwanted surfaces are considered seriously. It has become a challenge for owners to train and deter their household animals from exhibiting unwanted behavior or intrusions.
Prior art literature illustrates a variety of devices that can help pet owners up to a certain limit. Prior art also illustrate a variety of method, system, apparatuses or devices for deterring and training their indoor animal. Some of the existing method, system, apparatuses or devices related to deterring and training an animal and method thereof known to us are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,925, issued to Garon in 2001, assigned to Multi-Vet Ltd. discloses about an automatic aerosol dispenser, particularly utilizing sensor to trigger deterrent output consisting of a pulse of compressed canned air, which utilizes a proprietary consumable deterrent refill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,179, issued to Cory in 1996 teaches about an indoor household animal deterrent device, particularly it utilizes sensor to trigger deterrent output consisting of fluid, and sprinkler or spray mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,770, issued to Patterson, assigned to Sharper Image Corporation in 2003 discloses a method and apparatus to control animal behavior, particularly it utilizes sensor to trigger deterrent output consisting of audio sound, beep or recorded message.
Prior art literatures have certain limitations while addressing the technical problem. Prior art solutions are costly, by having non-self-refillable consumable deterrent supply reservoir. Prior art solution does not illustrate integrated liquid/fluid supplier reservoir within immediate proximity or the deterrent nozzle, thereby making it portable and compact. Prior art does not provide any solution for customize voice commands apart from ordinary daily household noises and sounds. Prior art does not address an uncontrolled or unmitigated sensor vector detection range of operation, allowing sensing and false triggering device deterrent inadvertently by human passer-by problem.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background discussion, it is evident that, there is a need for a solution which could provide a portable, compact, integrated, cost effective, device for animal deterrent and training which is self-refillable. There is a need for a device which could combine fluid, water deterrent and voice commands for deterring and training animals. There is also a need for a solution which could provide a portable animal deterrent and training device which can work in horizontal as well as vertical operational position for maximizing range of operation, deterrent and training effect. An animal deterrent and training device and method thereof is desired.